


Smut and Nightcore

by mollieme309



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agoraphilia, Bipolar Disorder, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Dress Up, Fear, Incest, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Sitophilia, arachnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieme309/pseuds/mollieme309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a bunch of Homestuck smut fanfics I've written while listening to Nightcore songs. I'll probably just toss  any of my smut in here, so it'll probably be updated regularly. This was originally just a collection for a friend, but I think it's also going to turn into personal use and other such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut and Nightcore

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one's not one of my greatest works. But it is 2 in the morning and I've been staring at a screen for an hour. Which saddens me. It shouldn't have taken this long to get it done, honestly

“Gamzee?”  
“Yeah, Karbro?”  
“This is fucking stupid. How the fuck did you talk me into this?” Karkat was suspended in the air by various ropes and such that Gamzee just found lying around his hive. “Fucking clown...” The boy hissed under his breath as he wiggled around a bit. His arms are crossed above his head as his legs were spread. He felt so fucking exposed. This was disgusting. His back only grazed a chain below him before he was back in an arch again. 

Gamzee grinned slightly as he looked over his handiwork. “You don’t all up and motherfuckin’ seem to hate it! Look at that wriggly red bulge a’ yours!” Gamzee raised an eyebrow suggestively before looking around. Once a pie tin was in sight, he grabbed it, dragging his finger through it before sucking it off. Mm, sopor. He looked to Karkat; he looked gorgeous up there like that, didn’t he? Absolutely fucking miraculous, and there was no denying that. Stepping over cautiously, a large grin painted on the clown’s face as he offered his moirail some of his pie.   
“Don’t you even think abo—Gamzee!” Karkat lashed around as Gamzee forced his sopor covered finger in his mouth. God dammit, you fucking shitsponge of a clown. He wasn’t able to spit it out, as Gamzee made sure of that.  
“Just motherfucking relaaaax, invertebrother! Ain’t no harm down to that precious fuckin’ face, right?” Karkat was coughing violently as he groaned, arching his back once more. Rattling chains sounded throughout Gamzee’s hive, making that shit eating grin spread a bit more.   
“I swear to ‘Gog’, if you stick your horn-fondling hands in my protein chute ever again, I’ll bite it off.” He kept his voice low, his mutant candy-red bulge thrashing around rather violently. His groin was aching from no contact, and his nook. Damn, it had to be the wettest it’s ever been, at least for awhile. Gamzee noticed as he ended up with a bit of his best motherfucking friend’s material on his cheek. Wow, that actually seemed a bit painful.

As he set his pie down, sucking the rest of the sopor off before standing in between Karkat’s legs. He glanced up at his face before back to his nook, he didn’t seem to be paying too much attention. This outta be some fun. He gripping one of the ropes tightly as he practically buried his face in Karkat’s nook and started licking the red up. He was so inexperienced with this sort of thing, though, being a higher blood he had a longer tongue to prod at every inch of Karkat’s insides. The cool relief to the normally feverish temperatures automatically earned a gasp. It didn’t necessarily help that Karkat was caught COMPLETELY off-guard by the experience. As Gamzee worked at his nook, the boy’s bulge wrapped around his horn, gliding itself up and down as it looked for something warm to enter. 

The stimulation to the subjuggulator’s horn and nerves sent tingles up his spine as a quiet whimper slipped past his lips with ease. Trolls had little control over their bulges, so they basically thrashed around as they pleased, until they were pleasured anyway. “Nngh—Jesus fuck, Gamzee..” Karkat was practically talking to himself, being a very vocal troll during pailing. Gamzee wasn’t too quiet himself, humming against the folds of his moirail’s nook with pleasure. It wasn’t the most pleasant taste, per say, but the horn job and Karkat’s pretty little noises made it all worthwhile.   
Gamzee whined as he felt his own bulge unsheathe itself, pushing around in his baggy pants till it seeked out the waist line and poked out. Now he was the one with the attention-starved bulge as he continued with Karkat. A loud wail sounded from above him as Karkat let himself go, his orgasm wracking through him rather harshly with little warning. The white paint and red material was mixing with each other in a puddle on the floor, forming a kind of pinkish. It was still dominated by the candy red, however. The smaller troll’s breath was rough and pointed as he tried to recompose himself, but seeing Gamzee with the precious genetic material dripping down his chin was only getting him riled up again. He was quick to look away as his bulge curled back inside of him, pulling at his restraints once again. This was getting painful, to be honest. 

The clown allowed his other hand to move down and caress his bulge, letting it do most of the work as he groaned, swaying slightly on his feet. It wasn’t long before he was letting himself go either, though he was relatively quieter compared to the boy still hanged in the air. “Gamzee.. Are you done?”  
“Uh, eheh, yeah, yeah, Kar.”  
“Get me the fuck down from here then, you ignorant asshat.” Karkat frowned when Gamzee didn’t respond too quickly, instead the clown kind of took a step back.   
“We kinda’ all up and put our motherfuckin’ selves in a jam. And not one of those get downs with music, either.”   
“Wait.. What do you even mean?”  
“I have no idea how to get you do—AAAHH!” There was a loud honk as Gamzee stumbled back. Scarin’ the shit out of himself with those God awful fucking horns, /again/. Karkat wasn’t impressed, not in the slightest.   
“You fucking dumbass clown. What the actual fuck.”


End file.
